Angel's Blood
by LianaPark
Summary: [LAST CHAP UP!] VKook/TaeKook slight YoonMin. BL. Jeon Jungkook, seorang pemburu vampir, memiliki keistimewaan yang tidak dipunyai pemburu lain. Namun, hal ini malah menjerumuskannya ke dalam masalah besar, karena keistimewaan itu membuatnya disewa oleh seorang malaikat tertinggi yang terkenal sangat berbahaya dan mematikan.
1. Chapter 1: Our First Meeting

**Angel's Blood**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Park Jimin**

 **And other cast will be appear soon~**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, lil' bit angst**

 **Rated: T-M**

 **Warn: YAOI (BOYxBOY)!, And typo everywhere**

 **Remake by Novel from Nalini Singh**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

.

" **Even if I knew already**

 **I can't stop…"**

 **.**

* * *

Saat Jungkook memberitahu orang bahwa ia adalah seorang pemburu vampir, reaksi pertama mereka adalah terperanjat, diikuti dengan, "Kau berkeliaran sambil menikamkan kayu yang tajam ke jantung busuk mereka?"

Oke, kata-kata sesungguhnya mungkin bervariasi, tapi perasaan yang ditimbulkan sama saja. Kata-kata itu membuatnya ingin mencari dan menghabisi para pendongeng idiot dari abad kelima belas yang pertama kali mengarang kisah itu. Tentu saja, para vampir mungkin sudah melakukannya lebih dulu –beberapa orang pendongeng tersebut berakhir di tempat yang menyerupai ruang gawat darurat pada masa itu.

Jungkook tidak pernah menikam vampir. Ia melacak mereka, menangkap mereka, dan memulangkan mereka kepada tuan mereka –para malaikat. Ada yang menyebut orang-orang sepertinya pemburu buronan, tapi berdasarkan kartu Asosiasi miliknya, ia "Memiliki Izin untuk Memburu Vampir & Berbagai Makhluk Lain Sejenisnya" –berarti ia seorang pemburu vampir, yang mendapat beberapa tunjangan tambahan, termasuk tunjangan untuk bahaya yang dihadapi. Tunjangan besar. Memang harus begitu kalau mengingat fakta bahwa leher para pemburu sering menjadi korban.

"Sebenarnya di mana kau berada?" gumam Jungkook, mengulurkan tangan ke bawah untuk menggosok-gosok betisnya. Vampir yang satu ini sudah membawa Jungkook ke sebuah pengejaran yang meriah –akibat kebodohan vampir itu sendiri. Vampir itu tidak tahu apa yang sedang ia lakukan, sehingga langkahnya tidak mudah diperkirakan.

Jimin pernah bertanya kepada Jungkook apa ia tidak merasa iba ketika memburu vampir yang tidak berdaya dan menyeret mereka kembali ke dalam kehidupan perbudakan mutlak. Jimin tertawa histeris waktu itu.

Tidak, ia tidak merasa iba. Sama seperti Jimin. Para vampirlah yang memilih perbudakan itu–dengan jangka waktu seratus tahun–ketika mereka mengajukan petisi kepada para malaikat untuk mengubah mereka menjadi makhluk yang hampir abadi. Kalau saja mereka tetap menjadi manusia, kalau saja mereka bersedia dimakamkan dengan damai, maka mereka tidak perlu terikat oleh suatu kontrak yang disegel dengan darah. Dan walaupun para malaikat mendapat keuntungan dari posisi mereka, kontrak tetaplah kontrak.

Seberkas cahaya terlihat di jalanan.

 **Bingo!**

Itu target Jungkook, sedang menghisap cerutu dan membual di ponsel tentang bagaimana ia sudah menjadi makhluk merdeka sekarang dan tidak ada malaikat bawel yang bisa memberi perintah kepadanya lagi. Bahkan dengan jarak beberapa langkah, Jungkook sudah dapat mencium keringat yang merebak di ketiak si vampir. Perubahan menjadi vampir belum cukup melebur lemaknya yang sudah seperti mantel tambahan itu, dan ia pikir ia bisa mangkir dari kontrak dengan seorang malaikat?

Idiot.

Sambil berjalan, Jungkook melepaskan topinya dan menjejalkan ke kantong belakangnya. "Punya korek?"

Vampir itu tersentak dan menjatuhkan ponselnya. Jungkook hampir tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memutar mata. Si vampir bahkan belum terbentuk sepenuhnya–taring yang ia tunjukkan saking terkejutnya ternyata masih gigi susu. Pantas saja tuannya begitu kesal. Si dungu ini pasti baru melayani tuannya selama sekitar satu tahun lalu kabur.

"Maaf," kata Jungkook sambil tersenyum waktu si vampir memungut ponsel dan memerhatikannya. Jungkook tahu apa yang si vampir lihat. Seorang pemuda yang sedang sendirian, dengan rambut hitam kelam, memakai celana kulit berwarna hitam dan atasan berwarna putih yang tipis yang dibalut jaket hitam, dan kelihatannya tidak bersenjata.

Karena si vampir masih muda dan bodoh, pemandangan itu membuatnya santai. "Tentu, Manis." Ia merogoh kantongnya untuk mencari korek api.

Pada saat itulah Jungkook mencondongkan tubuh ke depan, sebelah tangannya menjangkau kebelakang dan kebalik atasannya. "Tut-tut. Mr. Ebose sangat kecewa terhadapmu." Ia sudah mengambil dan mengaitkan kalung itu ke tempatnya sebelum si vampir sempat mengartikan kecaman yang diucapkan dengan serak itu. Mata si vampir melotot dan tampak merah, tapi bukannya menjerit, si vampir tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya.

Kalung pemburu mempunyai cara tersendiri untuk melumpuhkan seseorang. Ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah si vampir.

Jungkook pasti sudah mengasihaninya kalau belum tahu bahwa vampir itu sudah mencabik leher empat orang manusia sewaktu melarikan diri. Itu tidak bisa diterima. Para malaikat melindungi piaraan mereka, tapi mereka juga punya batasan –Mr. Ebose telah mengizinkan kekerasan dalam bentuk apa pun yang diperlukan untuk menangani vampir yang satu ini.

Sekarang, Jungkook menyingkap fakta tersebut, membiarkan si vampir melihat kesediaannya untuk melakukan kekerasan. Wajah si vampir menjadi pucat pasi. Jungkook tersenyum. "Ikut aku."

Si vampir mengekor di belakangnya seperti anak anjing yang patuh. Sial, betapa ia menyukai kalung itu. Teman baiknya, Jimin, senang menembak target dengan anak panah sungguhan –mata panahnya telah diakali sehingga memuat chip pengendali yang sama dengan chip yang membuat kalungnya begitu efektif.

Begitu kalung itu menyentuh kulit, chip-nya langsung mengirimkan gelombang elektromagnetik yang menyebabkan gangguan arus pendek sementara terhadap syaraf si vampir, menjadikan vampir itu lebih mudah dipengaruhi. Jungkook tidak terlalu memahami ilmunya, tapi ia tahu ada kekurangan sekaligus kelebihan dari metode penangkapan yang ia pilih.

Yah, ia memang harus berada lebih dekat dengan targetnya ketimbang Jimin, tapi sebaliknya, ia tidak mungkin meleset dan mengenai orang tidak bersalah yang kebetulan ada di dekatnya –yang pernah dilakukan oleh Jimin sekali. Kejadian itu membuat Jimin menghabiskan penghasilannya selam setengah tahun untuk membereskan perkara hukumnya.

Jungkook membuka pintu di sisi penumpang dari mobil yang ia parkir tidak jauh dari situ. "Masuk."

Si bayi vampir bersusah payah menjejalkan tubuhnya yang besar ke mobil itu. Setelah memastikan si vampir sudah mengenakan sabuk pengaman, Jungkook menelepon kepala keamanan Mr. Ebose. "Aku sudah menangkapnya."

Suara di ujung sana menyuruh Jungkook untuk mengantarkan tangkapannya ke sebuah lapangan terbang pribadi.

Tidak terkejut dengan lokasi yang dipilih, Jungkook menutup ponsel dan mulai mengemudi. Tanpa berkata apa-apa. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba mengobrol, karena si vampir sudah kehilangan kemampuan bicara sejak tadi. Ketidakmampuan bicara merupakan efek samping dari pengekangan syaraf yang diakibatkan oleh kalung itu.

Sebelum peralatan yang memuat chip ditemukan, memburu vampir adalah adalah pilihan karier yang berbahaya, karena vampir yang paling muda sekalipun mempunyai kemampuan untuk mencabik-cabik manusia. Tentu saja, berdasarkan riset terbaru, para pemburu vampir bukanlah manusia sepenuhnya, tapi cukup mirip dengan manusia.

Setelah sampai di lapangan terbang, Jungkook melewati petugas keamanan dan diantara ke landasan terbang. Tim yang ditugaskan untuk mengantar si vampir kembali ke Sydney sudah menunggu di samping sebuah pesawat jet pribadi yang mengilap.

Jungkook membawa pria tawanan itu kepada mereka, dan mereka langsung mengangguk untuk mempersilahkannya masuk. Ia harus memuat vampir itu sendiri ke pesawat, karena tim pengantar tidak mempunyai izin untuk menangani si vampir pada bagian perjalanan yang ini. Jelas, Mr. Ebose mempunyai pengacara yang cakap. Pria itu tidak mau mengambil risiko yang dapat menyebabkan dirinya dituntut oleh Otoritas Perlindungan Vampir (OPV).

Bukannya OPV pernah berhasil memenangkan kasus dugaan penganiayaan. Yang perlu di lakukan oleh para malaikat hanyalah menunjukkan dua lembar foto manusia dengan leher yang sudah tercabik, dan para juri bukan hanya bersedia membebaskan mereka dari tuntutan, tapi juga memberikan mereka mendali atas usaha tersebut.

Jungkook membawa si vampir menaiki tangga dan menuju ke sebuah peti besar yang terbuka yang terdapat di bagian belakang ruang penumpang. "Masuk."

Si vampir masuk kemudian membalikkan badan dan menghadap Jungkook, kengerian membanjirinya , cucuran keringat sudah membasahi kemejanya. "Maaf, Sobat. Kau membunuh tiga orang wanita dan seorang pria tua. Tidak ada belas kasihan untukmu."

Setelah membanting pintu peti di hadapan si vampir, Jungkook menggemboknya. Kalung itu akan menempel di leher si vampir hingga ia sampai di Sydney, dari sana benda itu akan langsung dikembalikan ke Asosiasi, sesuai dengan protocol yang berhubungan dengan semua peralatan yang memuat chip. "Dia sudah siap berangkat."

Si ketua tim –keempatnya sudah mengikuti Jungkook masuk– melihatnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki dengan mata yang berwarna hijau kebiruan. "Sama sekali tidak cidera. Luar biasa." Ia menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Jungkook. "Transfernya sudah dilakukan ke rekening Asosiasi-mu, sesuai perjanjian."

Jungkook mengecek slip transfer itu. Alisnya terangkat. "Mr. Ebose murah hati sekali."

"Bonus untuk penangkapan target yang lebih awal dan tanpa cidera. Mr. Ebose punya rencana untuknya. Old Jerry merupakan sekertaris kesayangannya."

Jungkook meringis. Kerugian dari menjadi makhluk abadi adalah ada banyak hal yang dapat dilakukan terhadapmu dan kau tetap saja tidak mati. Ia pernah bertemu dengan seorang vampir yang kedua kakinya dipotong… tanpa menggunakan obat bius. Ketika regu penyelamat Asosiasi membebaskannya dari cengkeraman kelompok pembeci vampir yang menculiknya, ia sudah tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Tapi ada video. Dari video itulah mereka mengetahui bahwa vampir yang dianiaya itu tetap sadar selama prosesnya.

Menurut Jungkook, para malaikat tidak menunjukkan video tersebut kepada para pengaju petisi yang datang berbondong-bondong ke hadapan mereka, memohon untuk diubah menjadi vampir.

Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin mereka menunjukkannya.

Para malaikat hanya menciptakan sekitar seribu vampir setiap tahunnya. Dan dari apa yang sudah disaksikan oleh Jungkook, yang memohon ternyata lebih banyak, ada **ratusan ribu** jumlahnya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Setahunya, harga dari keabadian jauh terlalu mahal. Lebih baik hidup bebas dan berubah menjadi debu kalau waktunya tiba daripada terkunci di kotak kayu selagi menantikan takdir yang akan diputuskan oleh tuanmu untukmu.

Jungkook menyelipkan slip transfer dan amplop itu ke kantongnya. "Tolong sampaikan ucapan terima kasih kepada Mr. Ebose atas kemurahan hatinya."

Si pengawal mengangguk dan di kepalanya yang gundul, Jungkook melihat sepintas apa yang ia tebak sebagai tato burung gagak. Pria itu terlalu tinggi sehingga sulit untuk memastikannya tapi yang lain lebih pendek dan semuanya mempunyai tanda unik itu.

"Sepertinya kau belum terikat." Si ketua tim melirik lingkaran perak polos di telinga Jungkook dengan tajam. Tidak ada emas yang melambangkan pernikahan. Tidak ada **amber** yang menghias.

Tapi Jungkook yakin kalau komentar itu bukanlah ajakan kencan. Para pengawal dari Wing Brotherhood diharuskan selibat selama bekerja. Karena hukuman atas pelanggarannya adalah pemotongan salah satu anggota tubuh –Jungkook belum mencari tahu yang mana– rasanya dirinya tidak sebanding.

"Ya, aku bisa bekerja dengan bebas." Ia lebih suka menuntaskan sebuah pekerjaan sebelum menerima yang berikutnya. Selalu ada lebih banyak vampir yang harus diburu. "Mr. Ebose mau aku mencari pemberontak lainnya?"

"Bukan. Ada temannya yang membutuhkan jasamu." Si ketua tim menyerahkan amplop kedua, yang satu ini disegel. "Janji pertemuannya besok pagi jam delapan. Tolong pastikan kau hadir… masalah ini sudah dikonfirmasi dengan Asosiasi-mu. Uang depositnya sudah dibayar."

Kalau Asosiasi sudah menyetujuinya, berarti perburuan ini resmi. "Tentu saja. Di mana pertemuannya?"

"Manhattan."

Jiwa Jungkook menjadi sedingin es. Karena satu kata itu bisa mengisyaratkan perintah dari seorang malaikat. Bahkan malaikat yang mempunyai tingkatan social dan ia tahu persis siapa yang menempati posisi teratas. Tapi, secepat datangnya, ketakutan itu langsung lenyap. Mr. Ebose, walaupun berkuasa, tidak mungkin mengenal malaikat tertinggi, anggota Kelompok Sepuluh yang berhak memutuskan siapa saja yang akan Diciptakan dan siapa yang akan Menciptakan.

"Ada Masalah?"

Kepala Jungkook terangkat ketika mendengar komentar pelan si ketua tim. "Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Ia melirik jam tangannya. "Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang. Tolong sampaikan salamku untuk Mr. Ebose." Setelah mengatakannya, ia menyingkir dari ruangan pesawat jet pribadi yang nyaman dan muatannya yang berbau tengik itu.

Ia tidak tahu mengapa ada begitu banyak vampir dungu yang Diciptakan. Mungkin, pikirnya, mereka baik-baik saja pada awalnya tapi mulai mencari gara-gara setelah minum darah selama beberapa tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu apa akibat dari cairan itu terhadap otakmu. Tapi teori tersebut tidak berlaku untuk tangkapan terakhirnya –vampir itu baru berusia dua tahun, bahkan mungkin kurang.

Sambil mengangkat bahu, Jungkook masuk ke mobil. Dan karena ia ingin merobek amplop bersegel itu dengan gigi, ia menunggu hingga sampai di ampartemen indahnya yang terletak di Lower Manhattan. Mengingat banyaknya waktu yang mereka habiskan untuk menantang bahaya, kebanyakan pemburu menjadikan rumah mereka bagaikan surga. Tidak terkecuali Jungkook.

Bagitu masuk, Jungkook melepaskan sepatu botnya dan berjalan menuju bak mandi dan pancurannya yang mewah. Setelah menanggalkan pakaian, ia cepat-cepat menggosok bekas bau busuk vampir yang ketakutan tadi sebelum mengenakan piyamanya yang terbuat dari katun dan menyisir rambut sambil membuat kopi. Begitu selesai, ia membawa cangkir besarnya ke meja kopi, meletakannya di atas tatakan dengan berhati-hati… lalu menyerah kepada tuntutan rasa penasarannya yang buas dan merobek amplop itu hanya dalam waktu sedetik.

Kertasnya tebal, watermark-nya elegan… dan nama yang tertera di bagian bawah kertas itu membuatnya sangat ketakutan hingga ia ingin mengemasi barang-barangnya dan kabur. Ke lubang terjauh dan terkecil yang dapat ia temukan. Karena tidak yakin, ia membaca tulisan di kertas itu untuk kedua kalinya. Kata-katanya tidak berubah.

" **Aku akan senang sekali kalau kau mau sarapan bersamaku. Pukul delapan pagi.**

 **Kim Taehyung."**

Tidak ada alamat. Tapi Jungkook tidak membutuhkannya. Dengan mendongak, ia bisa melihat cahaya terang yang berasal dari Archangel Tower melalui jendela kaca besar yang membuat apartemen ini luar biasa mahal… dan menarik. Bisa duduk dan menyaksikan para malaikat terbang dari balkon-balkon Tower yang tinggi merupakan suatu kenikmatan tersendiri untuknya.

Pada malam hari, mereka tampak seperti bayangan yang halus dan gelap. Tapi pada siang hari, sayap mereka berkilauan di bawah cahaya matahari, gerak-gerik mereka luar biasa anggun. Mereka datang dan pergi sepanjang hari, tapi terkadang Jungkook melihat mereka hanya duduk-duduk, di atas balkon yang tinggi, dengan kaki menggantung di pinggirannya. Malaikat yang lebih muda, tebaknya, walaupun muda adalah istilah yang relative.

Walaupun ia tahu bahwa sebagian besar malaikat berusia puluhan tahun lebih tua darinya, pemandangan itu selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Hanya pada saat itulah ia bisa melihat mereka melakukan sesuatu yang bisa disebut normal. Biasanya, mereka menjaga jarak, begitu jauh dari aktivitas wajar dan membosankan manusia yang tidak dapat mereka pahami.

Besok ia juga akan berada di atas menara yang terdiri atas cahaya dan kaca itu. Tapi yang harus ia temui bukanlah salah seorang malaikat muda yang mungkin lebih ramah. Bukan, besok ia akan duduk berhadapan dengan sang malaikat tertinggi.

Kim Taehyung.

Jungkook membungkukkan badan, perutnya mual.

.

* * *

Hal pertama yang Jungkook lakukan begitu pulih dari keinginan untuk muntah adalah menghubungi Asosiasinya. "Aku ingin bicara dengan Jimin," katanya kepada resepsionis.

"Maaf. Direktur sudah meninggalkan kantor."

Setelah menutup telepon, Jungkook menekan nomor telepon rumah Jimin. Jimin sudah mengangkat ketika telepon baru setengah berdering. "Wah, dari mana ya aku tahu kau akan menghubungiku hari ini?"

Tangan Jungkook mencengkeram telepon. "Hyung, tolong katakan kepadaku bahwa aku sedang berkhayal dan kau tidak menugaskanku untuk bekerja bagi seorang malaikat tertinggi."

"Emm… umm…" Park Jimin, Direktur Asosiasi –tiba-tiba terdengar seperti remaja perempuan yang sedang gugup. "Aduh, Jungkook. Aku tidak mungkin berkata tidak." "Memangnya apa yang bisa dia lakukan… membunuhmu?"

"Mungkin," gumam Jungkook.

"Vampir pesuruhnya menegaskan bahwa dia menginginkanmu. Dan bahwa **dia** tidak biasa ditolak."

"Kau berusaha menolak?"

"Aku ini teman baikmu. Hormati aku sedikit."

Setelah menghempaskan tubuh ke bantalan sofa, Jungkook memandangi Tower. "Apa pekerjaannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Jimin mulai berbicara pelan dan lembut. "Jangan khawatir… aku tidak akan repot-repot menenangkanmu. Bayiku bangun. Bukan begitu, Manis?" Suara-suara ciuman terdengar di udara.

Aku masih tidak percaya Jimin sudah menikah. Dan sudah memiliki bayi. "Apa kabarnya Mini Me?" Jimin menamai putranya, Min Yoosun.

"Semoga dia membuat hidupmu seperti di neraka." Ejek Jungkook.

"Dia menyayangin Ayahnya." Semakin banyak suara ciuman. "Dan katanya dia yang akan memanggilmu Mini Me setelah dia tumbuh beberapa puluh sentimeter lagi."

"Di mana suamimu? Kukira Yoongi-hyung suka mengurus bayi." Ejek Jungkook.

"Memang." Senyum Jimin jelas kentara bahkan dari saluran telepon sekalipun, dan itu membuat sesuatu bergejolak di dalam diri Jungkook dengan sangat ganas. Bukan karena ia iri terhadap kehidupan Jimin. Bukan, ada sesuatu yang jauh lebih dalam, waktu yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

Selama setahun terakhir, semakin jelas bahwa teman-temannya mulai melangkah ke tahap kehidupan yang berikutnya, sementara ia tetap berada di pintu neraka –seorang pemburu vampir berusia dua puluh enam tahun tanpa hubungan, tanpa ikatan.

Jimin sudah menggantung busur dan anak panahnya–kecuali jika ada perburuan yang mendesak–dan mengambil posisi di meja terpenting di Asosiasi. Suaminya yang dulu menjadi pelacak yang sangat berbakat sekarang beralih profesi dan mengelola bisnis pembuatan peralatan berburu (dan mengganti popok), dengan senyuman santai yang menunjukkan kepuasannya.

"Hei, Jungkook, kau tidur, ya?" Tanya Jimin dari balik jeritan riang si bayi. "Sedang memimpikan malaikat tertinggimu?"

"Mimpi buruk sepertinya," gumam Jungkook, memicingkan mata ketika ia melihat seorang malaikat yang mendarat di atap Tower. Jantungnya berdegup waktu sayap malaikat itu dikepakkan untuk memperlambat pendaratan. "Kau belum selesai bercerita tentang Yoongi-hyung. Kenapa ia tidak mengurus bayi sekarang?"

"Dia pergi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk membeli es krim double-chocolate very-berry. Aku bilang kecenderungan mengidam bisa bertahan sampai beberapa saat setelah melahirkan."

Kegirangan Jimin karena berhasil membodohi suaminya seharusnya membuat Jungkook tertawa, tapi ia terlalu gelisah ketika merasakan ketakutan yang menjalar di dalam dirinya. "Hyung, apa vampir itu bilang kenapa Taehyung menginginkanku?"

"Tentu. Katanya Taehyung menginginkan yang terbaik."

.

* * *

"Aku yang terbaik," gumam Jungkook keesokan paginya. Ketika turun dari taksi di depan bangunan luar biasa yang bernama Archangel Tower itu. "Aku yang terbaik."

"Hei, Tuan, kau mau bayar atau terus mengoceh sendiri?"

"Apa? Oh." Setelah mengeluarkan selembar uang kertas bernilai dua puluh dolar, Junkook membungkuk dan menjejalkannya ke tangan supir taksi itu. "Ambil kembaliannya."

Pelototan si supir berubah menjadi senyuman lebar. "Terima kasih! Ada apa? Apa ada perburuan besar?"

Jungkook tidak bertanya bagaimana pria itu bisa tahu kalau ia pemburu. "Tidak. Tapi kemungkinan besar aku akan mati mengenaskan beberapa jam lagi. Jadi, sebaiknya aku berbuat amal dan membesarkan harapan untuk masuk surga."

Si supir taksi mengira Jungkook sedang bercanda. Ia masih tertawa ketika membawa taksinya pergi, meninggalkan Jungkook di ujung jalanan lebar yang mengarah ke pintu masuk Tower. Sinar matahari pagi yang terik, tidak seperti biasanya, menyinari bebatuan putih jalanan. Jungkook mengambil kacamata hitamnya dari tempat di mana ia menggantungkannya–di lekukan kerah kemejanya– dan dengan lega ia memasangnya di depan matanya yang kurang tidur dan kelelahan. Karena tidak lagi terancam kebutaan, ia dapat melihat bayangan yang tadi terlewatkan. Tentu saja ia tahu mereka ada di sana –penglihatan bukanlah satu-satunya indra yang ia andalkan kalau sudah berurusan dengan vampir.

Beberapa dari mereka berdiri di sepanjang sisi Tower, tapi masih ada sekitar sepuluh orang lagi yang sedang bersembunyi ataupun berjalan di semak-semak yang terawat di luar. Semuanya mengenakan setelan gelap yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih, rambut mereka dipotong dengan rapi dan sempurna seperti gaya yang patenkan oleh para agen FBI. Kacamata hitam dan earpiece tersembunyi menyempurnakan kesan agen rahasia yang mereka tampilkan.

Tapi dengan mengesampingkan komentar pribadi, Jungkook tahu vampir-vampir itu tidak seperti vampir yang ia tangkap semalam. Pria-pria itu sudah hidup untuk waktu yang lama. Bau mereka yang kuat –suram tapi tidak menggelisahkan- ditambah dengan fakta bahwa mereka menjaga Archagel Tower, memberitahunya bahwa mereka cerdas sekaligus sangat berbahaya. Selagi ia memperhatikan, dua orang di antara mereka muncul dari balik semak-semak dan berjalan menuju jalanan yang bermandikan sinar matahari langsung.

Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang terbakar.

Reaksi terhadap sinar matahari seperti itu –mitos lain yang digemari oleh para pembuat film- dapat membuat pekerjaannya menjadi jauh lebih mudah. Yang harus ia lakukan adalah menunggu sampai para vampir keluar pada waktu yang tepat.

Tapi nyatanya tidak demikian, sebagian besar vampir bisa berkeliaran selam dua puluh empat jam penuh dalam satu hari. Beberapa vampir yang memiliki kepekaan terhadap cahaya juga tidak 'mati' ketika matahari menyinari mereka. Mereka hanya perlu memakai kacamata hitam.

"Dan sekarang kau mengulur-ulur waktu… tidak lama lagi kau akan mengarang syair mengenai kebun ini," gumamnya pelan. "Kau seorang professional. Kau yang terbaik. Kau bisa melakukan ini."

Sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam dan berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan para malaikat yang ia tahu sedang beterbangan di atas kepalanya, Jungkook mulai berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Tidak ada yang memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan, tapi ketika ia akhirnya sampai di pintu, vampir yang sedang bertugas langsung mengangguk pelan dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya. "Langsung saja ke meja resepsionis."

Jungkook mengerjap dan melepaskan kacamatanya. "Kau tidak mau memeriksa tanda pengenalku?"

"Kau sudah ditunggu."

Bau vampir penjaga pintu yang terselubung dan menarik itu –suatu ciri yang dianggap sebagai adaptasi evolusioner terhadap kemampuan melacak para pemburu– meliputi Jungkook secara menyeramkan ketika ia mengucapkan terima kasih dan kembali berjalan.

Lobi berpendingin yang terlihat sangat luas itu didominasi oleh marmer berwarna abu-abu gelap yang dihiasi oleh garis-garis emas tipis. Kalau dijadikan contoh dari kekayaan, selera, dan intimidasi terselubung, lobi itu pasti menjadi juara pertama.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook merasa sangat lega karena sudah mengganti celana kulit dan kaus yang biasa ia pakai dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih yang kaku.

"Mr. Jeon, aku Hani." Si resepsionis bangkit berdiri sambil tersenyum dan keluar dari balik meja yang terbuat dari batu yang dipoles dengan baik sehingga memantulkan segala sesuatunya seperti cermin. "Senang bertemu denganmu."

"Terima kasih." Jungkook menjabat tangan wanita itu, merasakan aliran darah segar, detak jantung yang cepat. Jungkook sudah hampir bertanya kepada Hani siapa yang menjadi sarapannya –darahnya luar biasa kuat– tapi sudah menahannya sebelum dorongan itu menimbulkan masalah.

"Kau pasti terburu-buru tadi." Hani meliri jam tangannya. "Sekarang baru pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit."

"Perjalanannya lancar." Dan ia tidak mau mengawali pertemuan ini dengan cara yang keliru. "Apa aku terlalu cepat?"

"Tidak. Ia sudah menunggumu." Senyuman Hani memudar, digantikan dengan ekspresi kecewa. "Kukira kau akan terlihat… lebih menakutkan."

"Jangan bilang kau menonton 'Hunnter's Prey'?" komentar muak itu sudah terucap sebelum Jungkook sempat menahannya.

Hani melemparkan senyuman ala manusia yang membingungkan kepada Jungkook. "Begitulah. acara itu begitu menghibur. Dan S.R Stoker… produsernya… adalah mantan pemburu vampir."

Yah, dan Jungkook adalah Peri Gigi. "Coba kutebak, kau kira aku akan membawa pedang besar dan memiliki mata merah yang menyala-nyala?" Jungkook menggelengkan kepala. "Kau seorang vampir. Kau tahu semua itu tidak benar."

Ekspresi Hani berubah menjadi gelap dan lebih dingin. "Kedengarannya kau sangat yakin bahwa aku ini vampir. Kebanyakan orang tidak bisa menebaknya."

Jungkook memutuskan bahwa sekarang bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk memberi pelajaran biologi pemburu. "Aku punya banyak pengalaman." Ia mengangkat bahu seolah hal itu tidak penting. "Kita naik sekarang?"

Hani tiba-tiba, dan sepertinya sungguh-sungguh gelagapan. "Oh. Maafkan aku. Aku membuatmu menunggu. Silahkan ikut aku."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh hanya semenit." Dan Jungkook bersyukur atas kesempatan yang diberikan untuk menenangkan pikiran-pikirannya. Kalau vampir yang elegan tapi peka ini sanggup menghadapi Taehyung, berarti ia juga sanggup. "Seperti apa dia?"

Langkah Hani ragu-ragu selama sedetik sebelum menyadarkan dirinya sendiri. "Dia… seorang malaikat tertinggi." Kekaguman dalam suaranya bercampur dengan ketakutan yang sama besarnya.

Kepercayaan diri Jungkook langsung menciut. "Apa kau sering bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak, untuk apa?" Hani tersenyum bingung. "Dia tidak perlu melewati lobi. Dia bisa terbang."

Jungkook ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. "Kau benar." Ia berhenti di depan pintu lift. "Terima kasih."

Hani memasukkan kode keamanan ke panel layar sentuh yang terpasang di sebuah tiang kecil di sebelah lift. "Lift ini akan langsung membawamu ke atap."

Jungkook berhenti. "Atap?"

"Dia akan menemuimu di sana."

Jungkook terkejut, tapi tahu mengulur-ulur waktu tidak ada gunanya. Ia pun memasuki lift besar yang berpanel cermin dan membalikkan badan kepada Hani. Ketika pintu menutup, ia gelisah karena teringat akan vampir yang ia kurung di peti kurang dari dua belas jam yang lalu. Sekarang ia tahu seperti apa rasanya. Kalau tidak yakin bahwa ia berada dalam pengawasan, mungkin ia sudah menyerah kepada dorongan untuk menanggalkan kedok profesionalnya dan mulai berjalan mondar-mandir seperti orang gila.

Atau seekor tikus yang terjebak di labirin.

Lift itu mulai naik dengan gerakan lembut. Angka-angka di panel LCD menyala berurutan dengan irama yang membuat perut mulas. Jungkook memutuskan untuk berhenti menghitung setelah lift itu melewati lantai tujuh puluh lima. Malah, ia memanfaatkan cermin untuk berpura-pura merapikan tas talinya yang terbelit… padahal sebenarnya ia sedang memastikan bahwa senjatanya tetap tersembunyi.

Tidak ada yang memerintahkannya untuk datang tanpa senjata.

Dengungan pelan terdengar ketika lift itu berhenti dengan mulus. Pintunya terbuka. Tidak memberi kesempatan bagi dirinya sendiri untuk ragu-ragu, Jungkook melangkah keluar dan memasuki sebuah ruang kecil berdinding kaca. Ia segera tersadar bahwa kurungan kaca itu tidak lebih dari kerangka yang menaungi lift. Atapnya berada di luar… dan ia tidak menemukan pagar pembatas yang seharusnya ada untuk mencengah orang-orang supaya tidak terjatuh secara tidak sengaja.

Sang malaikat tertinggi jelas tidak ingin menenangkan tamunya.

Tapi menurut Jungkook, Taehyung bukan tuan rumah yang buruk –sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan croissant, kopi, dan jus jeruk sudah disiapkan dengan megah di tengah-tengah ruang terbuka yang luas itu.

Setelah memperhatikan sekali lagi, ia juga melihat bahwa atap itu tidak hanya disemen, tapi juga dilapisi dengan ubin berwarna abu-abu gelap yang memantulkan cahaya keperakan di bawah sinar matahari. Ubinnya tampak indah dan tak diragukan lagi mahal. Pemborosan yang berlebihan, pikirnya, kemudian menyadari bahwa bagi makhluk bersayap, atap bukanlah tempat yang tidak bermanfaat.

Taehyung tidak kelihatan.

Jungkook membuka pintu kaca itu dan berjalan keluar. Setelah meletakan tasnya di atas meja, Jungkook berjalan dengan hati-hati ke pinggir atap yang terdekat… dan memandang ke bawah. Semangat melonjak di dalam dirinya karena melihat pemandangan luar biasa ketika para malaikat beterbangan keluar-masuk Tower. Mereka terlihat begitu dekat sehingga rasanya ia hampir dapat menyentuh mereka, sayap kuat mereka tampak menggoda sekaligus berbahaya.

"Hati-hati." Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut, nadanya geli.

Jungkook tidak melonjak, sudah merasakan embusan angin ketika pria itu mendarat. "Apa mereka akan menangkapku kalau aku terjatuh?" tanyanya tanpa memalingkan kepala.

"Kalau mereka sedang mau melakukannya." Pria itu berjalan untuk berdiri di sebelah Jungkook, sayapnya sudah terlihat di sudut mata Jungkook. "Kau tidak pusing."

"Tidak pernah," Jungkook mengakui, begitu takut pada kekuatan besar pria itu sehingga ia terdengar benar-benar normal. "Aku belum pernah berada di tempat yang setinggi ini sebelumnya?"

"Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mundur selangkah sebelum berbalik untuk menghadap pria itu. Jungkook merasa seperti ditinju. Pria itu… Indah. Matanya berwarna cokelat dan jernih seolah ada seniman surgawi yang menaburkan tumpukan batu safir ke dalam lukisannya kemudian menyapukan kuas yang terbaik di iris mata itu.

Jungkook masih memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan visualnya ketika angin tiba-tiba berembus di atap, meniup beberapa helai rambut hitam pria itu. Tapi hitam masih belum cukup menggambarkannya. Warnanya begitu murni sehingga menyerupai warna malam, cemerlang dan pekat. Membuat Jungkook menekuk jemari saking inginnya ia membelai.

Ya, pria ini memang indah, tapi itu adalah keindahan seorang pejuang atau seorang penakluk. Pria ini memiliki cap kekuasaan pada setiap sentimeter kulitnya, setiap bagian tubuhnya. Dan itu sebelumnya Jungkook melihat kesempurnaan sayap yang elok. Bulu-bulunya putih lembut dan tampak beserbuk emas. Tapi waktu Jungkook berkonsentrasi, ia melihat yang sesungguhnya –setiap serat dari setiap bulu mempunyai ujung keemasan.

"Ya, diatas sini memang indah," kata pria itu menyadarkan Jungkook dari kekagumannya.

Jungkook mengerjap, kemudian merasakan wajahnya merona, tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia melamun. "Ya."

Senyum pria itu kelihatan mengejek. "Mari kita sarapan dan berbincang-bincang."

Marah karena membirakan dirinya dibutakan oleh keindahan fisik pria itu, Jungkook menggigit bagian dalam pipinya sebagai teguran. Ia tidak mau jatuh ke lubang yang sama. Taehyung tahu persis betapa memesona dirinya, dan tahu pengaruhnya terhadap makhluk fana yang polos. Itu membuatnya menjadi bajingan arogan yang seharusnya dapat ditolak oleh Jungkook dengan mudah.

Menarik sebuah kursi, Taehyung menunggu. Jungkook berhenti dengan jarak sejauh tiga puluh sentimeter, sepenuhnya menyadari kekuatan pria itu. Ia tidak terbiasa merasa lemah. Bahwa Taehyung dapat membuatnya merasakan sensasi tersebut – dan tanpa perlu bersusah payah– membuatnya cukup marah sehingga berani menanggapi. "Aku merasa tidak nyaman kalau ada orang yang berdiri dibelakangku."

Mata pria itu berkilat terkejut. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang merasa takut kalau-kalau ada belati yang ditodongkan dari belakangku? Kaulah yang membawa senjata tersembunyi."

Fakta bahwa Taehyung mengetahui keberadaan senjatanya tidak berarti apa-apa. Seorang pemburu harus selalu bersenjata. "Perbedaanya ialah, aku bisa mati. Kau tidak."

Sambil melambaikan tangan dengan geli, Taehyung berjalan menuju ke sisi meja yang satu lagi, sayapnya menyapu ubin yang bersih mengilap dan meninggalkan jejak emas putih yang berkilauan.

Jungkook yakin pria itu sengaja melakukannya. Malaikat tidak selalu meninggalkan serbuk malaikat. Kalau mereka melakukannya, serbuk itu akan langsung di ambil oleh makhluk fana dan vampir. Harga dari sedikit saja benda cemerlang itu sudah lebih mahal daripada harga berlian yang tak bercacat.

Tapi kalau Taehyung mengira ia akan berlutut dan mengais-ngais, malaikat itu harus berpikir kembali.

"Kau tidak takut kepadaku," kata Taehyung.

Jungkook tidak cukup bodoh untuk berbohong. "Aku takut setengah mati. Tapi kurasa kau tidak mungkin membawaku kesini hanya supaya bisa mendorongku dari atap."

Bibir Taehyung melengkung, seolah Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu yang lucu. "Duduklah, Jungkook." Namanya terdengar berbeda di bibir pria itu. Mengikat. Seolah dengan mengucapkannya, Taehyung memegang kendali atasnya. "Seperti yang kau katakan, aku tidak punya rencana untuk membunuhmu. Tidak hari ini."

Jungkook duduk membelakangi lift, tahu bahwa Taehyung menunggu dengan kesopanan kuno hingga ia melakukannya. Sayap Taehyung terbentang anggun di balik sandaran kursi yang dirancang khusus ketika pria itu ikut duduk.

"Berapa usiamu?" Tahu-tahu Jungkook sudah bertanya sebelum ia sempat menahan rasa penasarannya.

Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya yang melengkung sempurna. "Apa kau tidak bisa menahan diri?"

Komentar itu sebenarnya diucapkan dengan santai, tapi Jungkook dapat mendengar nada keras yang ada di baliknya. Rasa dingin menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya. "Menurut beberapa orang, tidak… aku ini kan pemburu vampir."

Sesuatu yang misterius dan sangat berbahaya terlintas di kedalaman mata jernih yang tidak akan pernah dimiliki oleh manusia itu. "Pemburu alami, bukan yang dilatih."

"Ya."

"Berapa banyak vampir yang sudah kau tangkap atau bunuh?" Tanya Taehyung.

"Kau tahu jumlahnya. Karena itulah aku duduk di sini."

Angin kembali berembus di atap, kali ini cukup kencang sehingga membuat cangkir-cangkir bergoyang. Pria itu menatapnya dengan begitu mirip seperti binatang buas besar yang sedang mengintai kelinci yang akan dijadikan santapan makan malamnya.

"Beritahukan kemampuan-kemampuanmu kepadaku." Kata-kata itu di sampaikan sebagai perintah, nada suaranya bagaikan mata pisau yang mengisyaratkan suatu peringatan. Sang malaikat tertinggi sudah tidak menganggap Jungkook lucu lagi.

Jungkook tidak mau mengalihkan pandangan, bahwa ketika ia menancapkan kuku jemarinya ke paha untuk menguatkan diri. "Aku bisa mencium bau vampir, membedakan satu vampir tertentu dari kawanannya. Itu saja."

Kemampuan yang tidak berarti –kecuali kalau kau menjadi pemburu vampir. Kemampuan itu membuat istilah 'pilihan karier' menjadi suatu ungkapan belaka.

"Berapa usia yang harus dicapai oleh si vampir sehingga kau bisa merasakan kehadirannya?"

Pertanyaan itu aneh dan Jungkook harus diam sebentar untuk memikirkannya. "Yah, vampir termuda yang pernah kulacak berusia dua bulan. Dan dia sudah kelewat batas. Kebanyakan vampir menunggu paling tidak setahun sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang aneh-aneh."

"Jadi, kau belum pernah berhubungan dengan vampir yang lebih muda?"

Jungkook tidak tahu ke mana Taehyung akan membawanya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini. "Berhubungan, tentu pernah. Tapi tidak sebagai pemburu. Kau ini malaikat… pastinya kau tahu bahwa tubuh mereka tidak berfungsi dengan baik selama sebulan pertama atau lebih setelah diciptakan."

Tahap perkembangan itulah yang terus mengobarkan mitos mengenai vampir yang sama seperti mayat hidup yang diberi kehendak.

Mereka memang menyeramkan pada beberapa minggu pertama. Dengan mata yang membelalak tapi kosong, tubuh yang pucat pasi dan kurus kering, gerakan yang tidak terkoordinasi. Karena itulah kelompok-kelompok pembenci vampir lebih suka menyerang vampir baru. Kebanyakan orang merasa jauh lebih mudah untuk memutilasi dan menyiksa seseorang yang mirip dengan mayat hidup daripada seseorang yang mungkin saja teman baik mereka. Atau adik ipar, dalam kasus Jungkook.

"Semuda itu, mereka tidak bisa memberi makan diri mereka sendiri, apalagi kabur."

"Bagaimanapun juga, kita akn melakukan suatu tes." Sang malaikat tertinggi mengambil segelas jus dari samping piringnya dan minum. "Makanlah."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Taehyung mengangkat gelasnya. "Menolak santapan dari meja malaikat tertinggi merupakan suatu pelecehan darah."

Jungkook belum pernah mendengar ungkapan tersebut, tapi kalau sudah menyangkut darah, itu pasti tidak baik. "Aku sudah makan sebelum datang kemari." Kebohongan total. Ia hanya bisa minum air, itu pun dengan penuh perjuangan.

"Kalau begitu, minumlah." Instruksi itu disampaikan dengan sangat mutlak, Jungkook tahu Taehyung ingin langsung dipatuhi.

Dorongan untuk membantah timbul di dalam dirinya. "Kalau tidak?"

Angin berhenti berembus. Bahkan awan-awan sepertinya berhenti bergerak.

Kematian berbisik di telinga Jungkook.

* * *

.

 **TBC**

.

* * *

Yay! I'm back with bring this new story~

What do you thing about it, guys?

Do I have to keep it or delete?

Huhu maafkan aku~ untuk para readers yang sudah nungguin ff aku yang 'Halfway To The Grave' yang suka molor update itu dan bukannya update tuh ff, malah publish nih new story. Tapi memang aku udah pengen banget nulis ni story udah lama dan baru bisa publish sekarang. Jadi hargai usaha saya ya…, dan juga maafkan kalo ada banyak typo bertebaran.

Dan jangan lupa untuk memberi komentar anda mengenai cerita ini di kolom review ya… I really appreciate review so much^^


	2. Chapter 2: Out of Control

**Angel's Blood**

 **Pair: VKOOK**

 **Cast: Jeon Jungkook / Kim Taehyung / Park Jimin**

 **And other cast will be appear soon~**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy, lil' bit angst**

 **Remake by Novel from Nalini Singh**

 **Warn: YAOI (BOYxBOY)!, And typo everywhere**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **.**

 **"I want it all, Can't keep my hands to myself**

 **No matter how hard I'm trying to**

 **I mean I could, but why would I want to?"**

.

* * *

Naluri Jungkook berteriak agar ia mengambil belati yang terselip di sepatunya, melukai Taehyung, dan pergi dari situ, tapi ia memaksakan diri agar tetap duduk. Lagi pula, ia tidak mungkin bergerak lebih dari dua langkah sebelum Taehyung meremukan setiap tulang di tubuhnya.

Itulah yang dilakukan oleh Taehyung kepada vampir yang berencana untuk mengkhianatinya.

Vampir ini ditemukan di tengah-tengah Time Square. Masih hidup. Dan masih mencoba berteriak –"Jangan! Taehyung, jangan!" tapi suaranya sudah serak waktu itu, rahangnya tergantung pada sebuah urat yang mirip seperti benang, tubuhnya tercabik-cabik di mana-mana.

Jungkook –sedang di luar negeri dalam suatu perburuan– menyaksikan tayangan beritanya setelah kejadian itu berlangsung. Ia tahu vampir itu sudah terbaring sekarat di sana selam tiga jam sebelum diangkat oleh sepasang malaikat. Semua orang di New York, sial, semua orang di Negara ini, tahu si malaikat ada di sana, tapi tidak seorang pun berani menolongnya, tidak dengan tanda Taehyung yang membara di keningnya. Sang malaikat tertinggi ingin hukuman itu disaksikan, ingin mengingatkan orang-orang tentang siapa dan apa dirinya itu.

Taehyung berhasil. Sekarang, dengan mendengar namanya saja orang-orang akan langsung merasakan ketakutan yang mendalam. Tapi Jungkook tidak akan merangkak, tidak demi siapa pun. Itulah keputusan yang ia buat pada malam ketika ayahnya menyuruhnya berlutut dan memohon, agar mungkin, hanya mungkin, ayahnya itu bersedia menerimanya kembali ke keluarga.

Jungkook sudah tidak bicara dengan ayahnya selama sepuluh tahun.

"Kau harus berhati-hati," ujar Taehyung dengan ketenangan yang aneh.

Jungkook tidak mendesah lega –udara masih terasa berat karena bahaya yang mengancam. "Aku tidak suka bermain-main."

"Cobalah." Taehyung bersandar di kursinya. "Hidupmu akan sangat pendek kalau kau hanya mengharapkan kejujuran."

Setelah merasakan bahaya berlalu –untuk saat ini– Jungkook bersusah payah melemaskan jemarinya. Darah yang kembali mengalir ke sana terasa menyakitkan saking derasnya. "Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mengharapkan kejujuran. Orang-orang berbohong. Vampir berbohong. Bahkan…" Ia menahan diri.

"Apa kau sedang bersikap bijak sekarang?" nada geli itu sudah kembali, tapi diwarnai dengan nada tajam yang terasa seperti silet di kulit Jungkook.

Jungkook memandang wajah sempurna itu dan tahu bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan makhluk yang lebih berbahaya lagi dalam hidupnya. Kalau ia membuat Taehyung kesal, malaikat itu pasti akan membunuhnya semudah orang memukul lalat. Ia cukup cerdas untuk mengingatnya, walaupun hal itu sangat menjengkelkan baginya. "Katamu aku harus melewati sebuah tes?"

Mata Taehyung bergerak untuk melihat sesuatu di balik bahu kiri Jungkook. "Lebih mirip dengan eksperimen daripada tes."

"Kau yakin?"

Taehyung mengangguk. "Lihatlah."

Bertanya-tanya yang mana yang lebih buruk –membelakangi sang malaikat tertinggi yang membingungkan dan tidak bisa ditebak, atau seorang vampir yang tak dikenal– Jungkook ragu-ragu. Akhirnya, rasa penasarannyalah yang menang. Ekspresi puas yang mencolok tampak di wajah Taehyung, dan Jungkook ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkannya.

Bergeser, Jungkook memiringkan badan, posisi itu membuatnya tetap dapat melihat Taehyung dari sudut matanya. Kemudian ia melihat dua… makhluk yang berdiri di belakangnya. "Ya, Tuhan."

"Kalian boleh pergi." Suara Taehyung menegaskan suatu perintah yang menimbulkan kengerian menyedihkan di mata salah seorang vampir yang agak mirip dengan manusia. Yang satunya lagi lari terbirit-birit seperti seekor binatang.

Jungkook memperhatikan mereka melewati pintu kaca dan menelan ludah. "Berapa usia…" Ia tidak bisa menyebut makhluk itu vampir. Walaupun makhluk itu juga bukan manusia.

"Jiho baru diciptakan kemarin."

"Aku tidak tahu kalau vampir bisa berjalan pada usia semuda itu." Kata-kata itu diucapakan dengan professional walaupun Jungkook sudah penasaran setengah mati.

"Dia mendapatkan sedikit bantuan." Nada suara Taehyung mengesankan bahwa hanya itulah jawaban yang akan diterima oleh Jungkook. "Jungyeon… sedikit lebih tua."

Jungkook mengambil jus yang sebelumnya ia tolak dan meminumnya, berusaha menghilangkan bau yang telah menyerap ke dalam pori-porinya. Vampir yang lebih tua tidak mempunyai factor menjijikan itu. Mereka –kecuali yang tidak biasa seperti si vampir penjaga pintu– hanya berbau vampir, layaknya ia mencium bau manusia. Tapi yang masih sangat muda, mereka mempunyai bau kol busuk atau daging busuk khas yang selalu membuatnya harus menggosok sekujur tubuh sampai tiga kali untuk menghilangkannya. Itulah alasannya mengapa ia mulai mengoleksi sabun mandi dan parfum. Setelah kontak pertamanya dengan salah seorang vampir yang baru diciptakan, ia mengira tidak akan pernah bisa mengenyahkan bau itu dari benaknya.

"Aku tidak menyangka seorang pemburu bisa begitu terganggu setelah melihat vampir yang baru diciptakan." Wajah Taehyung nampak aneh dan gelap, hingga Jungkook menyadari bahwa sayapnya terangkat sedikit.

Sambil bertanya-tanya apakah gerakan itu menandakan fokus atau amarah, Jungkook meletakkan gelasnya. "Tidak, tidak juga." Ada benarnya karena merasa jijik naluriah yang tadi sudah berlalu. "Tapi baunya… seperti ada bulu di lidahmu. Bagaimana pun kau menggosoknya, kau tidak bisa menghilangkannya."

Ketertarikan kentara di wajah Taehyung. "Rasanya sekuat itu?"

Jungkook bergidik dan memandang ke sekeliling meja, mencari sesuatu yang bisa diambil untuk meringankan rasa itu. Ketika Taehyung mendorong sepotong jeruk besar yang asam ke arahnya, ia langsung melahapnya dengan rakus. "Uh-huh." Sari buahnya yang asam meredakan bau busuk itu sedikit. Paling tidak sudah cukup sehingga ia sanggup berpikir.

"Kalau aku memintamu melacak Jiho, bisakah kau melakukannya?"

Jungkook bergidik ketika teringat akan mata yang hampir mati atau belum cukup hidup itu. Pantas saja orang memercayai kisah-kisah di mana vampir digambarkan seperti mayat hidup. "Tidak. Kurasa dia masih terlalu muda."

"Bagaimana dengan Jungyeon?"

"Dia ada di lantai dasar gedung ini sekarang." Bau vampir yang belum lama diciptakan itu begitu kuat sehingga menyebar ke seluruh gedung. "Di lobi."

Sayap berujung keemasan terentang dan membayangi meja ketika Taehyung menangkupkan kedua tangannya untuk bertepuk tangan pelan. "Bagus sekali, Jungkook. Bagus sekali."

Jungkook mendongak dari jeruk besarnya, terlambat menyadari bahwa ia baru saja membuktikan seberapa hebat kemampuannya, padahal seharusnya ia mengacaukannya dan keluar dari semua ini, apa pun 'ini' itu. Sial. Tapi pekerjaan macam apa itu. "Kau mau aku melacak seorang berandalan?"

Taehyung bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dengan gerakan yang mendadak tapi mulus. "Tunggu sebentar."

Jungkook memperhatikan, terpaku, ketika Taehyung berjalan ke tepi atap. Pria itu merupakan makhluk yang luar biasa indah sehingga dengan melihatnya saja jantungnya sudah seperti diremas. Tidak penting kalau ia tahu bahwa keindahan itu hanya kedok semata, bahwa Taehyung sama mematikannya dengan belati tajam yang ia selipkan di paha. Tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan dirinya sekali pun yang bisa menyangkal bahwa Taehyung sang Malaikat Tertinggi adalah seorang pria yang diciptakan untuk dikagumi. Untuk dipuja.

Pemikiran yang sangat **salah** itu menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya. Sambil mendorong kursi ke belakang, ia memandang punggung kuat Taehyung. Apakah pria itu mengacaukan pikirannya? Tepat pada saat itu, Taehyung menoleh dan Jungkook menatap mata sang malaikat yang tajam. Selama sedetik, Jungkook mengira Taehyung mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Kemudian pria itu berpaling… dan beranjak dari atap.

Jungkook melonjak. Hanya untuk kembali duduk, dengan pipi yang merona, ketika Taehyung terbang ke atas untuk menemui seorang malaikat yang belum pernah dilihat oleh Jungkook hingga saat itu. Michaela. Wanita yang sepadan dengan Taehyung, kecantikannya begitu kuat sehingga Jungkook dapat merasakannya bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini. Ia merasa takjub ketika menyadari bahwa ia sedang menengadahkan kepala ke udara untuk menyaksikan pertemuan antara dua orang malaikat tertinggi

"Jimin tidak akan percaya." Jungkook melupakan bau busuk vampir muda untuk saat itu, perhatiannya dibajak. Ia pernah melihat foto-foto Michaela, tapi tidak ada satu pun yang menggambarkan sosok malaikat itu yang sesungguhnya.

Michaela mempunyai tubuh klasik seorang wanita, langsing sekaligus montok, sayapnya berwarna perunggu lembut dan berkilauan di balik keindahan kulitnya. Wajahnya… Wow. Bahkan dari jarak sejauh ini, wajah Michaela terlihat sempurna.

Malaikat wanita itu mempunyai wajah yang bukan hanya bisa menghentikan kendaraan di jalan, tapi juga dapat menyebabkan tabrakan beruntun.

Jungkook mengerutkan dahi. Walaupun mengagumi penampilan Michaela, ia tetap dapat berpikir dengan baik. Berarti bajingan arogan itu **memang** mengacaukan pikirannya. Taehyung mau dipuja olehnya? Lihat saja nanti.

Tidak ada seorang pun, bahkan seorang malaikat tertinggi sekalipun, yang bisa mengubahnya menjadi boneka.

Seolah mendengarnya, Taehyung mengatakan sesuatu kepada temannya sesama malaikat tertinggi itu dan kembali turun ke atap. Pendaratannya lebih mencolok kali ini. Jungkook yakin Taehyung sengaja berhenti sebentar untuk memamerkan pola permukaan –dalam sayapnya.

Kelihatannya seolah ada kuas yang dicelupkan ke dalam cairan emas dan disentuhkan ke ujung sayap itu kemudian disapukan ke bawah, semakin ke bawah semakin membaur dengan warna putih. Walaupun marah, Jungkook harus mengakui: Kalau iblis itu –atau malaikat tertinggi itu– menghampirinya dan menawarkan sayap kepadanya, mungkin ia rela menyerahkan jiwanya.

Tapi malaikat tidak menciptakan malaikat. Mereka hanya membuat vampir pengisap darah. Dari mana datangnya para malaikat, tidak ada yang tahu. Menurut Jungkook mereka dilahirkan oleh orangtua malaikat, walaupun kalau dipikir lagi, ia belum pernah benar-benar melihat bayi malaikat.

Pikirannya kembali teralihkan ketika ia memperhatikan Taehyung berjalan dengan anggun dan santai, begitu menggoda, begitu…

Bangkit berdiri, Jungkook membuat kursinya menghantam ubin. "Enyahlah dari pikiranku."

Taehyung berhenti berjalan. "Apa kau berniat untuk menggunakan belati itu?" kata-kata Taehyung sedingin es. Bau darah tercium di udara, dan Jungkook menyadari itu adalah bau darahnya sendiri.

Menunduk, Jungkook mendapati tangannya sedang menggenggam mata belati yang ditariknya secara naluriah dari sarung belati di pergelangan kakinya. Ia belum pernah melakukan kesalahan seperti itu. Taehyung menggerakannya untuk menyakiti diri sendiri, menunjukkan padanya bahwa ia hanya seperti mainan bagi pria itu. Bukannya melawan, ia malah mempererat genggamannya. "Kalau kau mau aku bekerja untukmu, baiklah. Tapi aku tidak mau dimanipulasi."

Mata Taehyung berkilat ketika melihat darah yang mengalir dari kepalan tangan Jungkook. Ia tidak perlu berkata apa-apa.

"Kau mungin bisa mengendalikanku," kata Jungkook sebagai tanggapan atas cemoohan yang tersirat di wajah Taehyung, "tapi kalau itu bisa menuntaskan masalahmu, kau tidak mungkin repot-repot mempekerjakanku. Kau membutuhkan aku, Jeon Jungkook, bukan salah seorang vampir-mu yang payah."

Genggaman Jungkook terlepas, tangannya mengejang hebat ketika Taehyung membuatnya melepaskan belatinya. Belatinya jatuh ke lantai dengan suara pelan yang diredam oleh genangan darah di bawah. Jungkook tidak bergerak, tidak berusaha menghentikan aliran darahnya.

Dan waktu Taehyung mendekat hingga hanya berjarak kurang dari tiga puluh sentimeter darinya, Jungkook tidak berdiri.

"Jadi, kau pikir aku tidak berdaya?" langit tampak biru cerah, tapi Jungkook merasa angin kencang meniup rambutnya sampai berantakan.

"Tidak." Jungkook membiarkan bau Taehyung –bau laut yang jernih dan menyenangkan– menghilangkan bau vampir di lidahnya. "Aku sudah siap untuk pergi tanpa menoleh lagi, mengembalikan uang deposit yang kau bayar ke Asosiasi."

"Itu," kata Taehyung, mengambil serbet dan membungkus tangan Jungkook dengannya, "bukanlah pilihan."

Terkejut oleh tindakan yang tak terduga itu, Jungkook mengepalkan tangan untuk membantu memperlambat pendarahannya. "Kenapa begitu?"

"Aku mau kau melakukannya," jawab Taehyung, seolah itu sudah cukup menjelaskan. Dan untuk malaikat tertinggi, memang sudah.

"Apa pekerjaannya? Pelacak?"

"Ya."

Kelegaan mulai menyirami Jungkook bagaikan hujan yang sudah terasa begitu dekat dengannya. Tapi bukan, itu bau Taehyung, bau air yang segar itu. "Sebagai permulaan, yang kuperlukan adalah benda yang baru-baru ini dipakai oleh si vampir. Kalau kau tahu lokasinya, itu lebih baik lagi. Kalau tidak, aku akan meminta orang-orang genius di Asosiasi untuk melacak transportasi umum, laporan bank, dan lain-lain, selagi aku berburu di lapangan."

"Kau keliru mengartikanku, Jungkook. Bukan vampir yang aku ingin kau temukan."

Itu membuat pemikiran Jungkook berhenti. "Kau mau melacak manusia? Yah, aku bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak mempunyai kelebihan apa-apa kalau dibandingkan dengan detektif swasta yang handal."

"Coba lagi."

Bukan vampir. Bukan manusia. Berarti tinggal…

"Malaikat?" bisik Jungkook. "Pasti bukan."

"Bukan." Taehyung membenarkan, dan, lagi-lagi Jungkook merasakan kelegaan yang menyejukkan. Kelegaan itu bertahan hingga Taehyung berkata, "Malaikat tertinggi."

Jungkoo menatap Taehyung. "Kau bercanda."

Tulang pipi Taehyung tampak mengeras di wajah mulusnya yang kecokelatan. "Tidak. Kelompok sepuluh tidak pernah bercanda."

Perut Jungkook bergejolak ketika mendengar Kelompok Sepuluh disebutkan –kalau Taehyung merupakan contoh dari kekuatan mutlak mereka, ia tidak mau bertemu dengan kelompok yang agung itu. "Kenapa kau mencari seorang Malaikat Tertinggi?"

"Yang itu, tidak perlu kau ketahui." Nada suara Taehyung sudah final. "Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah bahwa kalau berhasil menemukannya, kau akan dibayar dengan uang yang lebih banyak daripada yang bisa kau habiskan sepanjang hidupmu."

Jungkook memandang serbet yang bernoda darah itu. "Dan kalau gagal?'

"Jangan gagal, Jungkook." Mata Taehyung lembut, tapi senyumnya… senyum itu menyampaikan berbagai hal yang lebih baik tidak diutarakan. "Kau membuat penasaran… aku tidak suka kalau harus menghukummu."

Pikiran Jungkook melayang ke liputan tentang vampir di Times Square itu, tubuh yang hancur itu dulunya merupakan sesosok makhluk… itulah definisi hukuman menurut Taehyung.

.

* * *

Jungkook duduk di Central Park, memandangi bebek-bebek berenang di kolam. Ia datang kemari untuk berpikir jernih, tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil. Yang dapat ia pikirkan hanyalah apakah bebek bisa bermimpi.

Menurutnya tidak. Apa yang akan dimimpikan oleh bebek? Roti segar, terbang ke tempat mana pun yang dikunjungi oleh bebek. **Terbang.** Napasnya tertahan di tenggorokan ketika berbagai gambaran terlintas di benaknya –sayap indah yang diselingi dengan warna emas, mata yang berkuasa, serbuk malaikat yang berkilauan. Jungkook menggosokkan telapak tangannya ke mata untuk menghapus gambaran-gambaran tersebut. Tapi usahanya tidak berhasil.

Seolah Taehyung telah menanamkan suatu sugesti di alam bawah sadarnya yang terus memuntahkan gambaran-gambaran dari beberapa hal yang tidak ingin ia bayangkan. Mungkin Taehyung memang melakukannya, tapi pria itu tidak mempunyai cukup waktu untuk mengacaukan pikirannya sampai sedalam itu. Tidak sampai semenit, setelah Taehyung memerintahkannya untuk tidak gagal, ia langsung pergi. Anehnya, Taehyung membiarkannya pergi.

Bebek itu sedang bertengkar sekarang, meleter kepada satu sama lain dan mematuk dengan paruh mereka. Ya ampun, bebek saja tidak bisa tenang. Bagaimana ia bisa berpikir dengan semua keributan itu? Sambil menghela napas, Jungkook bersandar di kursi taman dan menengadahkan kepala untuk memandangi langit yang luas.

Mungkin kalau memandanginya dengan tekad yang bulat, ia akan melupakan sayap yang menghantui penglihatannya itu. Seperti sekarang. Sayap itu terentang di jarak pandangannya, mengubah biru menjadi putih-emas.

Sambil mengerutkan dahi, Jungkook berusaha mengenyahkan ilusi itu.

Serat berujung emasnya yang sempurna tampak semakin jelas. Jantung Jungkook berdebar kencang di dada, tapi ia tidak memiliki cukup energy untuk terkejut. "Kau mengikutiku."

"Sepertinya kau membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian."

"Apa kau bisa menyingkirkan sayap itu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan sopan. "Kau menghalangi pemandangan."

Sayap itu dilipat dengan suara desiran lembut yang Jungkook tahu tidak akan dihubungkannya dengan benda apa pun selain sayap. Sayap Taehyung. "Apa kau tidak mau melihatku, Jungkook?"

"Tidak." Jungkook tetap memandang ke atas. "Aku melihatmu dan segalanya menjadi membingungkan."

Terdengar gelak tawa pria; rendah, parau… dan **merasuki** benak Jungkook. "Menghindari tatapanku tidak akan membantumu."

"Kurasa begitu," ujar Jungkook lembut, walau amarah terasa bagaikan bara api di perutnya. "Seperti itukah kau mengendalikan keadaan… memaksa seseorang untuk berlutu di kakimu?"

Hening. Kemudian terdengar suara sayang yang dikembangkan dan kembali ditutup. "Kau menyia-nyiakan hidupmu."

Jungkook memberanikan diri untuk melihat Taehyung. Pria itu sedang berdiri di tepi air, tapi tubuhnya menghadap Jungkook. "Hei, bagaimanapun juga aku akan mati." Kata-kata itu dimaksudkan untuk mencemooh. "Kau sendiri yang bilang… kau bisa mengobrak-abrik pikiranku kapan saja kau mau. Kurasa itu hanyalah bagian kecil dari siasat-siasatmu. Bukan begitu?"

Taehyung mengangguk anggun, tampak sangat indah dibawah sinar matahari. Dewa yang berbahaya. Dan Jungkook tahu bahwa pemikiran itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri. Karena hal membuatnya begitu jengkel terhadap Taehyung juga menarik baginya. **Kekuasaan.** Taehyung bukan seorang yang bisa ditantangnya dengan harapan untuk menang.

"Jadi kalau kau bisa melakukan semua itu, apa bisa dilakukan oleh pria yang kau cari?" Jungkook memalingkan kepala dari godaan erotis yang terpancar dari wajah Taehyung dan memandangi bebek-bebek.

"Aku pasti sudah menjadi daging cincang sebelum bisa mendekat."

"Kau akan dilindungi."

"Aku bekerja sendirian."

"Kali ini tidak." Nada suara Taehyung sekeras baja. "Namjoon gemar menyakiti."

Jungkook tidak sudi menunjukkan kepada Taehyung betapa kata-kata itu membuatnya ketakutan. "Namjoon? Beritahu aku tentang dia."

"Dia mangsamu." Wajah Taehyung terkesan tertutup, ekspresinya menyerupai ekspresi patung Yunani. Jauh. Sulit dibaca. "Hanya itu yang perlu kau ketahui."

"Aku tidak bisa bekerja seperti itu." Jungkook berdiri tapi tetap menjaga jarak. "Aku andal karena bisa memasuki kepala targetku, memprediksi ke mana dia akan pergi, apa yang akan dia lakukan, siapa yang akan dia hubungi."

"Andalkan bakat alammu."

"Seandainya aku bisa mencium bau malaikat tertinggi sekalipun…" –yang mana tidak bisa ia lakukan– "kerjaku tidak seperti sihir," Jungkook menjelaskan, merasa frustrasi. "Aku butuh titik awal. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa, aku harus mencarinya dan kepribadiannya, kebiasaannya."

Taehyung mendekati Jungkook, menghilangkan jarak yang ingin dipertahankan Jungkook. "Gerak-gerik Namjoon tidak bisa diprediksi. Belum. Kita harus menunggu."

"Menunggu apa?"

"Darah."

Sepatah kata itu membuat Jungkook benar-benar kedinginan luar-dalam. "Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Taehyung mengangkat salah satu jarinya, menggerakkannya ke tulang pipi Jungkook. Jungkook tersentak. Bukan karena Taehyung menyakitinya. Sebaliknya. Tempat yang disentuh oleh pria itu… seolah memiliki hubungan langsung dengan bagian yang paling ganas dari tubuhnya. Hanya satu belaian ringan dan ia sudah merona, memalukan. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?"

Jari Taehyung menuruni rahangnya dan membelai ringan garis lehernya, membiarkan kenikmatan menyiksa yang tidak diinginkan. "Bukan hal yang perlu kau ketahui. Bukan hal yang dapat membantumu mencarinya."

Bersusah payah mengangkat tangan, Jungkook menyingkirkan tangan Taehyung, tahu bahwa keberhasilannya lebih disebabkan oleh keinginan Taehyung untuk menurutinya. Dan itu membuatnya gusar.

"Sudah selesai dengan permainan seksnya?" Tanya Jungkook.

Senyum Taehyung lebih menyerupai bayangan kali ini, warna matanya yang berubah-ubah berganti dari hitam menjadi suatu warna yang mirip dengan kobalt. Hidup. Elektrik. "Aku tidak memengaruhi pikiranmu, Jungkook. Yang barusan itu tidak."

Oh, sial.

.

* * *

 **Taehyung berbohong.** Tentu saja pria itu berbohong. Jungkook menghela napas saking leganya dan menghempaskan diri ke sofa. Ia tidak seidiot itu sehingga bisa tertarik kepada seorang malaikat tertinggi. Itu membawanya ke fakta nomor dua –bahwa Taehyung **memang** bermain-main dengan pikirannya dan mengatakan yang sebaliknya merupakan suatu pelintiran yang digunakan oleh pria itu untuk mengacaukannya.

Suara kecil yang menyebalkan di dalam benaknya terus membisikkan bahwa manipulasi semacam itu tidak sejalan dengan apa yang ia ketahui tentang Taehyung. Di atap, Taehyung tidak menutup-nutupi fakta bahwa pria itu memengaruhi pikirannya. Berbohong sepertinya bukan sifat Taehyung.

"Hah!" sergah Jungkook kepada suara itu. "Aku tidak tahu banyak tentangnya… dia sudah memanipulasi makhluk fana selama berabad-abad. Dia pandai melakukannya." Bukan pandai. Ahli.

Dan sekarang ia berada dalam genggaman pria itu.

Kecuali kalau Taehyung sudah berubah pikiran beberapa jam setelah ia meninggalkan kolam bebek itu. Suasana hati Jungkook membaik. Mengulurkan tangan untuk membuka laptop yang terletak di atas meja kopi, ia menyalakannya dan menggunakan jaringan Internet nirkabel untuk memeriksa rekening Asosiasi miliknya. Perincian transaksi menunjukkan sebuah setoran yang baru dilakukan.

"Terlalu banyak nol." Jungkook menarik napas dalam-dalam. Melihat layar laptop lagi. "Masih terlalu banyak."

Saking banyaknya sehingga bayaran besar Mr. Ebose terkesan seperti uang receh yang tidak berarti. Dengan tangan yang lembab karena keringat. Jungkook menelan ludah dan menggulirkan layar ke bawah. Setoran itu dari 'Archangel Tower: Manhattan'. Ia sudah tahu. Tentu saja, ia sudah tahu. Tapi melihatnya dalam bentuk hitam diatas putih membuatnya tersentak. Kesepakatan sudah dilakukan. Sekarang ia resmi bekerja untuk Taehyung. Dan hanya untuk Taehyung.

Statusnya sudah diubah dari 'Aktif' menjadi 'Terikat Kontrak: Jangka Waktu Tidak Ditentukan'.

Menutup laptop itu, Jungkook memandang ke arah Tower. Ia tidak percaya ia baru berdiri di bangunan pencakar langit itu tadi pagi, tidak percaya ia berani membantah seorang malaikat tertinggi, tapi di atas segalanya, ia tidak percaya apa yang Taehyung ingin ia lakukan. Ribuan makhluk kecil bergerak-gerak di perutnya, menimbulkan rasa mual, kepanikan… dan semangat menggebu yang asing. Ini merupakan jenis pekerjaan yang membuat pemburu menjadi legenda. Tentu saja, untuk menjadi seorang legenda, biasanya kau harus mati lebih dulu.

Telepon berdering, secara melegakan mengakhiri pemikiran itu. "Apa?"

"Selamat siang juga, Kelinci manisku." Suara Jimin yang ceria terdengar.

Jungkook tidak bisa dibohongi. Temannya itu tidak meraih posisi Direktur Aosiasi dengan menjadi Tuan Menyenangkan. Tekad sekuat baja dan keberanian seekor anjing bull terrier lebih cocok untuk menggambarkannya.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakan apa-apa kepadamu." Kata Jungkook blak-blakan. "Jangan tanya."

"Ayolah, Jungkook. Kau tahu aku bisa menjaga rahasia."

"Tidak. Kalau aku memberitahukannya kepadamu, kau akan mati." Taehyung menegaskannya sebelum meninggalkan Central Park.

 **Beritahu orang lain… pria, wanita, atau anak-anak… maka kami akan menyingkirkan mereka. Tanpa terkecuali.**

Jimin mendegus. "Jangan berlebihan. Aku…"

"Dia tahu kau akan bertanya." Kata Jungkook, mengingat-ingat apa lagi yang dikatakan oleh sang Malaikat Tertinggi kepadanya dengan nada santai yang penuh arti. Mata belati yang bersarung kain beludru, itulah suara Taehyung.

"Oh?"

"Kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu, dia bukan hanya akan menyingkirkanmu dan Yoongi-hyung, dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama kepada Yoosun."

Terdengar suara kemarahan dari saluran telepon. "Bajingan."

"Sangat setuju."

Sepertinya Jimin terlalu marah sehingga tidak dapat berbicara selama beberapa detik. "Fakta bahwa dia mengancam menandakan bahwa ini sesuatu yang besar."

"Apa kau melihat setorannya?"

"Sial, apa aku melihat setorannya?! Kukira si akuntan keliru dan memasukkan seluruhnya ke rekening kita, bukannya persentase Asosiasi saja." Jimin menghela napas. "Sayang, jumlahnya besar sekali."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya." Jungkook ingin sekali membagikan kerumitan tugasnya dengan Jimin. "Dia sudah menjauhkanku dari teman baikku."

"Coba saja kalau dia bisa," kata Jimin. "Jadi, kau tidak bisa memberitahukan detailnya kepadaku. Pekerjaan besar. Aku akan mencari tahu secepatnya. Aku punya beberapa ide."

Semangat menjalar dalam diri Jungkook. "Benarkah?"

"Vampir pembunuh?" Jimin berhenti sebentar. "Oke, kau tidak bisa menjawab, tapi yang benar saja, memangnya apa lagi?"

Jungkook kembali menghempaskan diri.

"Ingat vampir yang berubah menjadi berandalan itu?."

"Ada lebih dari satu," kata Jungkook dengan santai, bahkan ketika darahnya terasa begitu dingin.

"Sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Kita mempelajarinya di kelas-kelas Asosiasi."

Bukan dua puluh, pikir Jungkook, **delapan belas.** "Slater Patalis." Nama itu meluncur dari bibirnya seperti sepotong mimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang tidak pernah ia bagikan dengan orang lain, bahkan dengan teman baik yang ia percayai dalam segala hal. "Berapa banyak yang dia bunuh pada akhirnya?" tanyanya –memaksa diri untuk bertanya.

"Perhitungan resmi menyatakan ada lima puluh dua mayat dalam jangka waktu sebulan," jawab Jimin dengan muram. "Kalau versi resminya, lebih banyak lagi."

Sesuatu berderak Jungkook hampir dapat melihat Jimin sedang bersandar di kursi eksekutif besar yang terbuat dari kulit yang begitu disayanginya seperti anak kedua itu "Karena sekarang aku menjadi direktur, aku mempunyai akses kepada segala sesuatu yang super rahasia."

"Mau berbagi?" Jungkook lebih mengutamakan saat ini, tidak menghiraukan jeritan-jeritan masa lalu yang tidak dapat dirubah.

"Hmm, mengapa tidak… kau merupakan wakilku dalam segala hal, walaupun tidak secara resmi."

"Ugh." Jungkook menjulurkan lidah. "Jangan menyediakan meja kerja untukku, terima kasih."

Jimin tertawa pelan. "Kau akan belajar. Bagaimana pun juga, keterangan resmi mengenai Slater menyatakan bahwa dia sudah memiliki penyakit kejiwaan semenjak sebelum diciptakan, suatu penyakit yang entah bagaimana berhasil disembunyikan olehnya."

"Suatu penyakit kepribadian antisosial yang parah." Hingga Jimin berkomentar, Jungkook merasa bahwa ia mengetahui setiap detail tidak menyenangkan dari kehidupan dan kejahatan vampir pembunuh yang paling keji dalam sejarah terakhir itu. "Bukti dari pelecehan masa kecil dan penganiayaan binatang. Profil pembunuh berantai klasik."

"Terlalu klasik," Jimin menanggapi. "Sebagian besar omong kosong. Asosiasi mengarangnya setelah mendapat tekanan dari Kelompok Sepuluh."

Selama sedetik, Jungkook curiga Slater Patalis belum benar-benar mati, bahwa Kelompok Sepuluh telah mengamankannya untuk suatu alasan yang hanya diketahui oleh mereka sendiri. Tapi sesaat kemudian, akal sehat mengenyahkan pemikiran itu –ia bukan hanya menonton video autopsinya, tapi juga masuk ke ruang penyimpanan dan mengambil sebotol kecil darah Slater yang sudah diawetkan. Indranya bereaksi.

 **Vampir,** bisik darah itu, **vampir.** Dan ketika ia membuka sumbat botolnya, darah itu berbisik kepadanya dengan suara Slater yang khas dan menghipnotis. **Kemarilah, Pemburu Kecil. Kecaplah.**

Jungkook menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan darahnya sendiri dan menyingkirkan kenangan pria itu. "Kau mau menceritakan yang sebenarnya padaku?" tanyanya kepada Jimin.

"Slater normal sewaktu mengajukan diri sebagai kandidat," kata Jimin. "Kau tahu betapa ketatnya para malaikat ketika memeriksa daftar para pelamar. Dia diperiksa, dianalisis, hampir dibelah dalam berbagai tes yang mereka lakukan. Pria itu sangat bersih dan sehat, tubuh maupun pikirannya."

"Rumornya," bisik Jungkook, matanya membelalak. "kita selalu menganggapnya mitos, tapi kalau yang kau katakan itu benar…"

"… berarti ada sesuatu yang buruk dalam proses penciptaannya. Sebagian kecil, **kecil sekali** , dari para kandidat mengalami kerusakan otak selama pemulihan. Yang mucul setelah kejadian itu tidak selalu manusia."

Semestinya terasa aneh kalau menyebut vampir sebagai manusia, tapi Jungkook tahu apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh Jimin. Manusia, secara keseluruhan, juga mencakup vampir.

Berdasarkan apa yang diketahui oleh Jungkook dan keluarganya sendiri, vampir bisa berpasangan, dan bahkan bereproduksi, dengan manusia. Pembuahan memang sangat sulit tapi bukannya mustahil, dan walaupun anak-anak mereka –semuanya makhluk fana– terkadang menderita anemia dan penyakit sejenis lainnya, mereka normal dalam hal lain. Aturan pertama dalam biologi –kalau bisa berpasangan, kemungkinan makhluk itu berasal dari spesies yang sama.

Aturan tersebut tidak berlaku bagi jenis Taehyung. Malaikat menarik penggemar yang bisa memenuhi sebuah truk saking banyaknya –sebagian besar vampir, walaupun beberapa manusia yang memesona diizinkan untuk bergabung. Tapi selain pesta pora, Jungkook belum pernah mendengar adanya anak yang dilahirkan dari hubungan antar manusia dengan malaikat, atau bahkan vampir dengan malaikat. Mungkin, pikirnya, malaikat tidak mempunyai anak. Mungkin mereka menganggap vampir sebagai anak-anak mereka.

Darah sebagai pengganti susu, keabadian sebagai pengganti kasih sayang.

Suatu ejekan terhadap kehidupan masa kecil. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, apa yang diketahui Jungkook tentang masa kecil? "Hyung… aku butuk akses penuh ke komputer-komputer dan berkas-berkas Asosiasi."

"Selain direktur, tidak ada seorang pun yang mempunyai akses penuh." Nada suara Jimin menunjukkan ketegasan sekeras baja. "Janji dulu bahwa kau akan mempertimbangkan posisi asisten direktur, baru aku memberimu akses penuh."

"Itu sama saja dengan berbohong," kata Jungkook. "Aku bisa gila kalau duduk di belakang meja."

"Dulu, aku juga berpikir seperti itu, tapi nyatanya sekarang aku bahagia setengah mati."

"Apa hubungannya mati dengan masalah ini?" gerutu Jungkook.

"Ya, ampun. Katakan kau akan mempertimbangkannya."

"Ada perbedaan besar antara kau dan aku, Mr. Direktur." Jungkook membiarkan nada suaranya menegaskan maksudnya. "Pilih saja salah seorang pemburu yang sudah menikah untuk menjadi asistenmu. Jangan membuang-buang waktu denganku."

Terdengar helaan napas. "Kau memang masih lajang, tapi bukan berarti aku menginginkanmu pergi ke medan tempur di luar sana. Kau teman baikku, saudara laki-lakiku walau kita tidak sedarah."

Air mata menggenang di mata Jungkook. "Sama." Setelah keluarganya sendiri mengucilkannya, Jimin-lah yang selalu membantunya. Ikatan mereka sudah hampir tak terpisahkan. "Kau tahu sebagaimana aku tahu bahwa aku bukan diciptakan untuk kondisi aman. Aku dilahirkan untuk menjadi diriku sendiri." **Seorang pemburu. Seorang pelacak. Seorang penyendiri.**

"Huh, kenapa pula aku repot-repot berdebat denganmu?" Jungkook hampir dapat melihat gelengan kepala Jimin. "Aku sedang memasukan sandimu sekarang."

Itulah yang disukai Jungkook dari Asosiasi. Tidak ada dokumen yang berbelit-belit –para pemburu memilih direktur mereka, kemudian memercayakannya untuk mengambil keputusan. Tidak ada pertemuan, tidak ada dewan. Tidak perlu repot-repot.

"Terima kasih."

"Uh-huh." Terdengar suara ketikan yang cepat. "Sebuah peringatan… aku mempunyai firasat bahwa akses untuk beberapa berkas yang sangat rahasia dimonitor dengan saksama."

"Oleh siapa?" tapi Jungkook sudah tahu jawabannya. "Atas wewenang siapa?"

"Orang yang sama yang sudah memperkejakan anak buahku tanpa memberitahukan apa yang terjadi kepadaku," sahut Jimin. "Aku menjadi direktur supaya bisa menjaga keselamatan para pemburu. Taehyung harus tahu bahwa…"

"Jangan!" teriak Jungkook. "Kumohon, Hyung, jangan dekati dia. Satu-satunya alasan… **satu-satunya** alasan mengapa aku masih hidup adalah karena dia membutuhkanku untuk melaksanakan suatu pekerjaan. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menghabiskan siang yang menyenangkan untuk mengidentifikasi tubuhku…" –atau yang tersisa darinya– "di kamar mayat."

"Demi Tuhan, Jungkook. Aku bersumpah untuk melindungi para pemburuku dan aku tidak akan mundur hanya karena ancaman Taehyung yang…"

"Kalau begitu lakukanlah demi Yoosun," potong Jungkook. "Apa kau mau dia tumbuh besar tanpa ibu?"

"Sial kau," nada suara Jimin mirip dengan geraman. "Kalau bukan karena aku begitu menyayangimu, aku pasti sudah menghabisimu. Persetan dengan pemerasan emosional."

"Berjanjilah padaku, Hyung." Tangan Jungkook terasa nyeri saking kuatnya ia mencengkeram gagang telepon. "Perburuan ini akan menjadi perburuan tersulit yang pernah kulakukan… jangan sampai aku mengkhawatirkanmu juga. **Berjanjilah.** "

Suasana hening untuk waktu yang lama. "Aku berjanji tidak akan mendekati Taehyung… kecuali kalau menurutku kau berada dalam bahaya besar. Hanya janji itu yang bisa kau dapatkan."

"Itu sudah cukup." Jungkook hanya perlu memastikan Jimin tidak pernah mengetahui bahwa perburuannya sendiri sudah sama dengan mengantar nyawa. Salah melangkah sekali saja sudah berarti selamat tinggal.

Sesuatu berbunyi tit. "Ada panggilan lain… mungkin Taejoon," kata Jimin.

Terakhir kali Jungkook mendengar, Taejoon sedang berada di daerah rawa-rawa untuk memburu seorang vampir Wooshin bermulut manis yang sering mencari gara-gara dengan para malaikat… kemudian bermain kejar-kejaran dengan Taejoon. "Dia masih di Louisiana?"

"Tidak. Si Wooshin memutuskan untuk 'berkeliling Eropa'." Jimin mendegus tajam. "Kau tahu, tidak lama lagi, dia akan membuat Taejoon kesal dan mendapatkan dirinya sendiri ditelanjangi di depan umum, dilumuri madu, dan ada tanda 'Gigit Aku' menggantung di lehernya."

"Aku mau tiketnya." Mendengar suara tawa Jimin, Jungkook menggosok-gosokkan tangan ke wajahnya dan memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk mulai bekerja. Perburuan ini harus dituntaskan, tidak peduli bagaimana caranya –ia juga harus berusaha untuk mengakhirinya dengan tetap utuh.

Menyentakkan kemeja putihnya, Jungkook mengganti celana hitamnya dengan celana jins dan kemudian membuka laptop untuk kedua kalinya. Karena tidak menyukai pemikiran bahwa Kelompok Sepuluh sedang mengawasinya –walau mereka atasannya sekalipun– ia membuka browser Internet dan masuk ke sebuah search engine yang popular, bukannya masuk ke database Asosiasinya.

Kemudian ia memasukan kata yang ingin ia temukan: **Namjoon.**

* * *

.

TBC

.

* * *

Yuhu~ I'm back..

Adakah yang masih nungguin ff ini?

What do you think about this chapters, guys?

Apakah kalian ingin ff ini lanjut atau tidak? Karena keberlanjutan ff ini juga berada di tangan kalian, kalau respons ff ini cukup bagus atau memuaskan I would try as soon as possible fast update for the next chapter.

Please give me your opinion about it.

And I wanna say thank you~ for who had a review, fav, and follow in the previous chap.

Love you all~


	3. Chapter 19: YES OR NO?

_**HI~**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

jadi akhir-akhir ini aku kepikiran sama fict ini, jujur aku belum puas dengan endingnya. jadi aku akan melanjutkan fict ini jadi season 2 hahaha. smoga aja gak jadi drama receh. gimana masih ingin lanjut gak? kalo ia sesegera mungkin aku kerjakan. tapitapitapi aku gak janji bakal fast update.

.

Jika banyak yang minat akan aku kerjakan, karena aku enjoy bgt waktu nulis ini.

.

SO, YES OR NO?

.


	4. IMPORTANT!

Hi~

I'm so sorry for make you all wait for long long time.

Did you still wait for season2?

Honestly, these days i'm so fucked up, so many things had happened to me and its make me so sensitive.

I finished already the for the chap 1 and more but they got deleted cause my pc is broke so i had to write it again.

Hope you all still waiting for this story.

And more important things is I WOULD PUBLISHED SEASON 2 OF THIS STORY IN MY WATTPAD ACC ; lianaaapark

Cause i would make this story as a private.

I'M SO SORRY FOR MAKE YOU ALL WAIT FOR SO LONG, IM REALLY SORRY.

ps: i have a ig acc, (ig: taemvanbts) if you want to be friend with me, you can contact me there, feel free to ask anything, i would so grateful answer that.


	5. SEASON 2 BEGUN!

_**HI~**_

jadi aku mau bilang kalau angel blood s2 sudah di mulai~~~

setelah pertimbangan yang panjang akhirnya aku memilih publish di sini juga. aku mau menghargai kalian yang sudah mau menunggu kelanjutannya.. terima kasih untuk review sampai +900 dan serta 50,984 view... astaga itu luar biasa sekali. aku bukan apa apa tanpa kalian...

dan juga aku harap untuk di season 2 ini kalian juga seantusias waktu di season 1 ini ya?...

please yang biasa jadi silent readers tolong hargain aku ya... meskipun kalian ninggalin kata 'next' aja udah senang kok. ini udah masuk season 2 loh masa mau jadi penghuni gelap mulu...

Okay aku sudah publish season 2-nya (angels blood: archangels kiss) go check it out guys~


End file.
